


The Unexpected

by CountrygalxHetalia



Series: Becoming the Watson-Holmes Family [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrygalxHetalia/pseuds/CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go in for a routine prenatal appointment when suddenly the baby decides to come early. Bleeding out Sherlock tries his best to calm himself and retreats to his mind palace… but someone’s already there waiting for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> based on this http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/74248614002/one-shot-sherlock-and-john-go-in-for-a-routine, there will be a part 2!

            Sherlock sat in the hospital chair, drumming his fingers in a bored fashion against the wooden arm. John had tried to get him to sit on the bed, it would be more comfortable and he would have to get on it for the check up anyway, but the man simply refused. John listened to the slight echoey sound of his husband’s fingers on the wood before reaching over and grabbing his hand.

            “You’re antsy love,” he murmured, bringing Sherlock’s fingers up to his lips and kissing them softly, “everything’s alright.” Sherlock flushed lightly, turning his head to the side but pressed his hand against John’s lips anyway. He winced slightly as something tugged in his lower abdomen. He rested his long fingered hand over his swollen, eight month pregnant middle and scrunched his eyebrows together as something began wetting the back of his hospital gown.

            “What the-?” He reached his free hand back behind him and gripped the now soaking fabric. He pulled his hand back in front of him, eyes scrutinizing, and John’s jaw dropped. Blood was covering the detective’s hand and when the doctor looked behind Sherlock, he could see it dripping down the back of his chair onto the floor.

            “John.” The blonde’s head snapped back up to his husband’s face. The brunette’s slender face was extremely pale and absolutely terror stricken. The breathy exhale of the blonde’s name was choked and frightened and it filled the small room till it was suffocating the both of them. Sherlock’s eyes were glazed over with dread and his breath was coming in panicked gasps. “John w-what’s-?” His husband cut off and let out a pained whine, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “John!”

            “Sherlock!” The doctor was torn between pulling his husband into his arms and telling him everything was going to be alright and running to the door to scream for help. The doctor in him chose the latter and quickly ran to the door, throwing it open and sticking his head out.

            “Somebody help! We need help!” Several doctors and nurses turned and, seeing the harrowed, petrified look on the man’s face, ran to help. John hurried back in to his husband and froze when he saw the stony, rather emotionless expression on Sherlock’s face. “Sherlock?” He raced in and tripped, falling in front of the brunette. “Sherlock, love!” He cupped the man’s face in his hands, unable to breathe as the doctor’s surrounded them and began shouting out orders.

            John begged and pleaded for Sherlock to stay with him, listening as the staff around him muttered anxiously about early labor, but it was no use as the doctor lifted the man’s limp body onto a gurney and wheeled him out to a delivery room. John knew the look on Sherlock’s face; it was one he’d seen a thousand different times in the flat, on a case. He’d retreated to his mind palace, and John wasn’t sure if the man would come to him if stayed there for this. He was allowed into the room but he was forced to watch from a distance as they injected morphine to numb the pain of what was coming.

            Sherlock had indeed left reality and fallen back into his mind palace. It was in shambles and he retreated to one of the only rooms left intact. He nearly collapsed into the small, circular room, slamming the door shut behind him. He felt pain radiating from his midsection even though now it was flat, the same as it had been eight months ago before he’d found out he was pregnant. The pain seeped into his mind and almost knocked him to his knees. He gasped for air and when he looked around, he choked on the little air he was passing through his lungs.

            “Oh, it’s happening... isn’t it?” Jim Moriarty’s voice was high and cold, sending chills down Sherlock’s spine. The man was wrapped tight in a strait jacket, facing away from Sherlock as the man tried to think clearly. Pain rocked him again and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out everything. “He’s coming... like a forest fire.” Moriarty stumbled, turning and getting in Sherlock’s face and sneering at the tears forcing themselves out of Sherlock’s eyes.

            John’s throat closed up as the doctors quickly and efficiently got to work, marking the spot where they would have to cut open his husband’s swollen stomach and placing a breathing mask over his nose and mouth. John couldn’t help the tears that welled in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Sherlock had to get through this. He couldn’t leave him like this. He just couldn’t.

            “What... what are you doing here?” Sherlock asked in between gasps of unrestrained pain, watching as Jim lumbered about, mumbling to himself. The detective breaths were coming in shaking, rattling inhales and when Jim lunged at him, he fell to his knees, arms wrapping around his middle.

            “Tearing through your insides...” the madman jeered, “ripping his way out into the world.” Sherlock groaned in agony, bending double over his stomach, his face so close to the stone floor he could feel the chill radiating from it. Tears slipped past his clamped eyelids and down his nose, dripping and leaving spots on the ground. His mouth was open in a silent scream, but he couldn’t make the sound push past his lips and he was forced to hear Moriarty’s words. “Can you hear him?”

            John watched as the doctors cut Sherlock open and began removing the infant. It was quick, almost too quick, John thought, as the little baby was pulled out of the warmth and comfort of his father’s belly and into the cold of the world. John could see it was a little boy and let a small smile flicker onto his lips as the child screamed for the first time, signaling he had a good set of lungs on him.

            “Screaming his first breath of life,” Jim breathed, bending just over Sherlock and turning his head in the most frightening way. Sherlock whimpered, begging for it all to just end. He would do anything to make the pain just go away.

            The doctor watched them wipe the blood off the newborn and swaddle him in a blue blanket. He was assured the boy was healthy and would be placed in the same hospital room as his husband as soon as he was assured that he was alright, seeing as he’d been born a whole month early. John nodded and quickly turned his attention back to his husband. He was being sewn up and cleaned off. His heart monitor was steady for a few moments with the beats of his heart, but then it began to slow.

            “Sherlock!!” John tried to jump forward to help, but he was grabbed by several of the doctor and forced out. He struggled and kicked, trying to shove them off, but to avail. He watched from behind the doors now as the men in long white coats began trying to revive his husband. “Sherlock, please!!” He turned his back on them, pressing his spine to the wall and sliding down it, resting his head in his hand and sobbing in the most horrible way.

            “While you take your last.” Sherlock slumped sideways onto his side as a wonderful numbing sensation took over, swallowing him whole and making the ache and hurt go away. He sighed, his vision going dark as everything faded into a blur. He didn’t know what was happening, but honestly, it didn’t really matter, it didn’t hurt anymore. Maybe everything would sort itself once he woke up. He felt like he was floating on air before the darkness took him under and he was no longer aware of what was happening.


End file.
